


Ms. Grinch

by KennaxVal



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Kudos: 21





	Ms. Grinch

“Come on, Olivia. It’ll be fun.”

Try as she might, but Riley’s attempts to coerce her girlfriend away from work proved fruitless. Neither the pouting of her lip nor the batting of her eyelashes made the slightest impression on the Duchess. 

“Riley, you and the others may have time for childish movies, but I must maintain the dignity that comes with my bloodline.”

“I have a feeling the great King Diavolos would’ve forgiven you for watching some Christmas classics. Let’s try ‘Home Alone.’ It’s full of violence.”

Olivia rubbed her temples. She was trying to take her upcoming speech for Liam’s New Year gathering seriously but had to admit that the cozy sofa looked especially inviting with her beautiful girlfriend on top. The hot chocolate seemed like a bit much, but perhaps a break would sharpen her mind.”

“This ‘Home Alone’ better deliver on the bloodshed.”

Riley winced. “Bloodshed might not be going down, but I promise that people get seriously hurt.”

“Very well, start your movie.”

*** 

Things didn’t exactly go as Riley hoped as Olivia spent the whole movie complaining about what fools the Wet Bandits were and how she would’ve been Kevin McCallister’s worst nightmare. Despite her annoyance, Riley had to laugh at such an idea. She would’ve given anything for a Home Alone sequel with Olivia as the main villain.

Still, it spoke volumes to Riley that Olivia remained by her side. She kissed the Duchess softly on the lips. By Olivia’s standards, this was an incredible amount of kindness, and Riley wasn’t about to take that lightly. Perhaps this would be her best opportunity to share the magic of Christmas with the woman she loved. 

One by one, they watched the essentials. “It’s a Wonderful Life,” “Miracle on 34th Street,” “The Shop Around the Corner,” and just about every version of “A Christmas Carol,” Riley’s favorite being the one with the Muppets. Finally, with “Batman Returns” and “Die Hard” Riley hoped her girlfriend would get at least some enjoyment to no avail.

“Typical American movies,” Olivia said with a sneer, “action for the sake of it. The Nevrakis’ always fight for the honor of our bloodline, not for cheap entertainment. And don’t get me started on how sappy these all are. You Americans want nothing more presents piled high next to a tree so you can tear through them like you’re Queen Kenna destroying Azura. I’ll never understand your fondness for this nonsensical holiday.”

Riley sighed before something caught her eye. Tucked away between the cushions was her DVD of “How the Grinch Stole Christmas.” It didn’t seem likely that the Nevrakis would be moved by the animated classic, but Riley wasn’t going to give up until she gave her girlfriend a taste of the Christmas spirit. And with that, she popped in the DVD.

Just as with every other movie, Olivia sneered at the cheerful spirit of the program, making it clear she’d rather be working on her speech than watching such “ridiculous fluff.”

“So why don’t you?” Riley responded with a knowing look. 

As soon as Olivia opened her mouth, she realized she had no rebuttal. Even she had to admit she was enjoying all the cuddling and kisses from Riley and was willing to watch these infernal Christmas movies in return. So she said nothing and laid her head on Riley’s shoulder.

Early in the show, the tall, chilly mountain that the Grinch called home came into view. Given the frozen landscape and even colder heart of the occupant, Riley laughed when she realized how much the Grinch had in common with Olivia.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing at all, Ms. Grinch.”

Riley froze when Olivia turned around sharply. Her girlfriend was not someone to be messed with, but the comparison was too funny for Riley not to notice. She kissed Olivia in a failed attempt to distract her.

“Rest assured, Riley, that you’re quite safe from my wrath. Others aren’t so lucky as to possess your beauty or my heart. Otherwise, I would end you without a second thought.”

“I love you too, Olivia.”

“I didn’t say…”

“Basically you did,” Riley kissed Olivia again, “but not to worry. I already knew you did.”

At this point, Olivia grumbled something about wanting to get back to the movie. Riley couldn’t argue with the results.

For several minutes, there was silence as both women were enveloped in the show. And then it happened.

“You’re a Mean One, Mr. Grinch…”

The iconic song was playing that Riley had heard a million times before yet still made her incredibly happy. Even Olivia was getting into it, noting that there was nothing wrong with having garlic in one’s soul. And then something incredible happened. Just as the Grinch saw the Whos singing despite being robbed of presents, Olivia also seemed to have warmth and joy wash over her beautiful face. Riley finally got what she wanted.

“Riley, that was beautiful. I suppose I owe you an apology for how I acted, but I must say I admire your dedication. Anyone else would’ve given up on me, but you always fight on. You’re like the cheerful version of a Nevrakis.” Hearing that was the highest compliment Riley would receive. Never in a million years did she think she would be favorably compared to a Nevrakis. “I think I finally get what you love about all this Christmas commotion. It’s safe to say, you’d have a similar reaction if you lost all your presents.”

Riley hugged Olivia tightly and showered her face in kisses. “You have no idea how happy you’ve made me, Olivia. I love you so much.”

The Duchess frowned before relaxing her face. “I love you too, Riley. But enough silly movies,” Olivia said untying her dress, “for Christmas, I’d rather be naughty than nice.” The crimson garment flowed down to the floor, revealing Olivia’s naked form.

“Looks like you just unwrapped my favorite present, Ms. Grinch,” Riley replied with a laugh, “and I don’t know about you, but I’d say it’s time we take this Christmas celebration to the bedroom.”


End file.
